


School Troubles

by Spoonfed



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Deepthroat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feminization, Futanari, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, cum, dub-con, horsecock, musk, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfed/pseuds/Spoonfed
Summary: A cute feminine boy finds his calling in being a cumdumpster for the many futa girls of Canterlot High School. The newly-reformed Sunset Shimmer is more than happy to show him the ropes.
Relationships: Applejack/Original Character(s), Sunset Shimmer/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	School Troubles

Another long day of school was finally over. The bell’s sound reverberated across the halls of Canterlot High, beckoning the students to leave their packed classrooms and spend the rest of the day relishing in the warmth of late spring.

Niko was itching to get out of the cramped school as fast as possible. The demure boy never felt comfortable here, but things had been particularly bad for him lately. All that he wanted at the moment was to grab his stuff and get home in peace, but even that seemed to be denied to him.

The moment he turned the last corner, he spotted her. The direct cause of much of his suffering... standing right in front of his locker. The head-bitch of Canterlot High School – Sunset Shimmer. As he looked again, he saw that she wasn’t just standing near his locker, she was reclining on it, making sure that he won’t be able to take his things out without a confrontation.

Niko thought to simply turn back and wait it out. He much preferred avoiding a conflict if he could, and she was bound to leave eventually, after all. Unfortunately, Sunset turned her head just in time to notice him among the students in the hall, and once their eyes locked there was no way back for him. A strange subtle smile adorned her expression. She beckoned him with her finger, inviting the boy closer. He dared not to run away, walking solemnly to his locker and preparing himself for the inevitable face-off.

“Just let me take my thi–,” he began as soon as he approached.

“We need to talk, Niko.” Sunset Shimmer interrupted the boy, piercing him with her gaze.

“I… I don’t think we have anything to talk about.” Niko tried to open his locker, but Sunset stood strong, not letting him past. His meager strength wasn’t nearly enough to push her away.

“Look, Niko… I’m sorry, okay? I want to make things right between us.” There was an unusual note of sincerity in the girl’s voice, but Niko was not convinced.

“Make things right? Of course…” The boy tried to open his locker again to no avail. Sunset wasn’t going to bulge.

“Let me do it, Niko. _Please_. And then I won’t bother you anymore, ever. If that’s what you want.”

“Hmm…” Niko was rightfully afraid that this was just another one of Sunset’s tricks. The girl was mean as hell and just as cunning, and he had little desire to be humiliated by her again. But he couldn’t deny that something had changed about her lately. She was also spending a lot of time with The Rainbooms and they weren’t so bad; they didn’t make fun of him. At least not to his face.

“Well, I guess I can…”

“Oh, thank you. You won’t regret it.” Sunset immediately grabbed his hand, pulling him… somewhere.

“Ouch…” Niko whimpered lightly from Sunset’s rough treatment. His soft, dainty hands were certainly not prepared for it.

Contrary to her words, he was already regretting his decision. By all means, this looked like some kind of trap. Unfortunately, the poor boy had little agency now, all too weak to resist being pushed around by the stronger, more confident girl. Like a lamb to the slaughter, he followed her meekly, demonstrating nothing more than fruitless childish defiance. All his impotent complaints were immediately shut down, or just outright ignored.

Sunset walked in wide, quick steps, forcing the boy to scurry after her. There were fewer and fewer students around the further they got and very soon they were in the most vacant parts of the school. Relatively few people had been here in general, and after the lessons for the day had ended, it was almost empty.

Sunset brought the boy to one of the closed classrooms, swiftly taking a key out of her pocket and opening it up. She ushered Niko inside, shushing his weak protests and closing the door behind them. After the exit was securely locked, she turned back to the boy, hiding the key back into the safety of her pocket.

“Finally some privacy. We can talk properly now,” Sunset said, focusing her gaze squarely on Niko.

“Uh… _soooo…_ what exactly do you want?” He was getting a bit annoyed with the girl’s secretive approach. And now that he was alone in the locked room with her, Niko was becoming quite a bit scared given the uncertainty of her motivation.

“First of all, I wanted to say sorry for taking a photo of your dick… and publishing it online...”

Did she really think simply saying sorry was enough after that humiliation?

“I just couldn’t resist. I didn’t want to do it at first, but… it was just _soooo_ small. How could I not? I don’t think I’ve ever seen a boy with a smaller size than that.”

This was beginning to sound much less like an apology and more like just another round of degrading remarks.

“Anyway… I know I can’t take back what I have done. So instead… I can show you mine, if you want.”

“Show… what?” Niko was taken aback. This couldn’t be what he thought. Was this just another mean prank?

“This.” Sunset grabbed her skirt and quickly pulled it up. Niko wasn’t ready for what he saw there.

Sunset was wearing panties underneath her skirt, so that wasn’t the problem. Rather the problem was in the contents of her panties. The fabric was bulging profusely under the pressure of something large and girthy hidden inside.

“Uhh... what... what is _that_?” Niko scrambled for words. He was confused, his mind desperately coming up with wild ideas.

Did Sunset stuff something inside her panties to further humiliate the boy by drawing a comparison to his own meager package? It didn’t seem like it. She was smiling, but not at all in her usual derisory manner.

“Mmm... you can check it for yourself, I won’t mind.” Sunset waved her hips left to right, making the bulge in her panties bob around hypnotically. The longer Niko stared at it, the more intrigued he felt. Contrary to his initial assumption, the object inside seemed to pulse with life, throbbing periodically and stretching the fabric of her underwear ever further.

The sight made Niko’s knees weak. Absentmindedly, he descended to the floor, bringing his face ever closer to the hulking protrusion in Sunset’s dark-red panties. Now, he also noticed a wet spot on the girl’s undergarment, a spot that was rapidly growing larger just before his eyes.

The last clue that Niko needed was the smell. The moment he took a breath, allowing Sunset’s crotch-musk to flow unrestrained through his nostrils, his sissy brain made the last needed connection.

Niko raised his hands, moving them gingerly to the hems of her panties. He stopped just before making contact with the girl’s skin, too afraid to go any further. Instead, the boy looked up timidly, hoping for a sign from his much more confident partner.

Sunset took Niko’s hands into her own, placing them on her hips with a suggestive smirk. With her guidance, he began slowly tugging the ponygirl’s panties down. Niko knew what he was going to see there already... or at least he thought he did. There was _one_ critical miscalculation in his mental math. It was an understandable mistake to make – after all, this was the first time he had come head-to-head with Sunset’s equine nature.

The girl’s fat horsecock sprung enthusiastically from her panties, almost hitting Niko in the face. Luckily, the boy was just out of reach when that heavy fleshy log swung in front of him. But he was not out of reach of several large droplets of precum that Sunset’s tool spewed out while violently bobbing around. He winced a little when they hit his face, but did not bother cleaning the sticky liquid up. Much more important things were on his mind.

Like the huge beastly dick that was staring him right in the face. It looked strange, inhuman… but for some reason that only made it more appealing.

“I’ve got an offer for you, Niko,” Sunset spoke with authority, casually stroking her shaft before the cock-mesmerized boy. “Speaking frankly, there is no chance you’ll ever have a satisfied girlfriend with that little pecker of yours. It’s not your fault, of course. You’re just… not equipped for it.”

Niko was stuck staring at Sunset’s fat cockhead. In the stale emptiness of the classroom, he could hear her every word loud and clear. It was impossible to deny their truth, especially now when evidence of his inferiority was directly in front of him.

“But you can be my little femboy cumdumpster instead. Take my loads dutifully, and I’ll even let you call me your ‘girlfriend’... eventually. I need to release some of this weight from time to time, as you might imagine, and I’m sure you’re going to absolutely love it too.” Sunset rubbed her massive ballsack, bringing Niko’s attention to it. The boy had previously been too focused on the exotic looks of her horsedick to notice just how large and full her balls were. They were a complete opposite of his own underdeveloped testes, he now noted with some embarrassment.

Her offer though… It made Niko feel funny inside. He didn’t know what made Sunset feel so sure he was going to ‘love it’, even if it was difficult to deny his own rising interest. Was it simply because of his feminine looks? But that was completely ridiculous! Maybe he _was_ unnaturally attracted to big drooling cocks… but it certainly had nothing to do with his appearance!

“Give me a kiss if you agree to be my faithful cumdump.”

Judging by how Sunset waved her cockhead in front of the boy’s face, she was not expecting just a kiss on the lips either. No, he would need to leave a sign of his submission directly on the precum-covered tip of her dick.

Despite the unknown future hanging dauntingly above him, Niko was surprised to find just how easy it was to simply push his head forward and for the first time place his lips on the firm fleshy surface of Sunset’s cock. He didn’t even need to think about it. There was no other option.

The addictive taste of cock and pre spilled into his mouth, instantly rewarding Niko for his choice. His own shaft jerked needily in his pants, gleefully welcoming the boy’s emasculation.

“Good boy~” Sunset placed her hand on Niko’s head, stroking it tenderly. “You’re gonna be my obedient little slut, won’t you?”

Niko mumbled something in agreement, not even taking his lips off from Sunset’s dick. A deep-seated craving for cock was gradually filling his mind, making it virtually impossible for him to stop himself from indulging in the intoxicating perversion of worshipping the girl’s twitching shaft. He didn’t even need any invitation to begin lavishing her shaft with kisses and licks, slurping up the precum smeared on its tip with delight.

The stench of cock filled the air around him, ensuring that the smell of Sunset’s sweaty crotch had a permanent residence in Niko’s nose while he peppered her dick with loving smooches. Her shaft jerked periodically, drooling out more and more pre for him to feast on.

“Mmm, you look so cute with my cock in your mouth, Niko.” Sunset chuckled above, petting the boy while he dragged his lips across her dick. Niko raised his eyes to meet hers, only to notice that she was taking out a phone with her free hand at the same time. She answered his confused look with a cheeky smile, pointing the camera at him and preparing to take a picture.

Niko was mortified. This wasn’t what he had agreed to. Still, he found it all too difficult to actually take his mouth away from Sunset’s thick, sleazy shaft, only muttering some indignant remarks with his lips still pressed tightly into the surface of her cock.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not going to send it to anyone… Well, except for my friends, of course.”

Niko fumed at such a blatant disregard for his privacy… but still continued dutifully licking Sunset’s cock. It was as if its potent taste and smell had sedated his weak sissy mind, silencing his protests and ensuring meek submission from the effeminate boy.

“Now give me your best smile.” Sunset laid her shaft across Niko’s face in a clear display of dominance, ready to take a picture of the boy’s first blowjob. What an occasion!

Niko blushed, trying to turn away from the camera, unsuccessfully. Sunset gripped his head and held the boy still, getting a nice shot of his cute face being smooshed by her drooling amber horsecock.

Niko's heart sank when the sound of the phone's shutter reached his ears. Sunset had just immortalized the moment of deepest humiliation and emasculation of his life… so far. With a smirk, she turned the phone's screen to him, showing off the picture she had just taken.

"Lookie here, Niko. My cock really suits your face, doesn't it?" She chuckled, taking in the boy's reaction with undisguised pleasure.

Niko was staring with stunned amazement at the evidence of his own debasement. With horror, he noticed that his expression on the picture was not nearly as indignant as he intended it to be. If another person looked at it they might even conclude that he had been reluctantly enjoying Sunset's degrading treatment. What a terrible misunderstanding that would be!

"Haha, nice picture, isn't it? They'll love it, I'm sure," Sunset commented, pulling the phone back and leaving Niko one-on-one with her huge cock.

He didn't have enough courage to ask who exactly _'they'_ were, but even without that knowledge, it was becoming abundantly clear that he would be lucky not to be greeted as the biggest boyslut of Canterlot High School on his next day in class. Clearly, Sunset had no intention of protecting his privacy from the very beginning, and with that photo, she now held his very fate in her hands.

There was nothing Niko could do about it, though. If he had a bit more confidence, he might've at least tried to confront Sunset, to take away her phone and forcefully delete the picture. But he wasn't going to, and they both knew that very well. He would surrender to his fate and let Sunset do whatever she wanted to him, as he'd always had.

The only solace to his anguish was the musky flavor of cock on his lips. The giant pillar of flesh towered over him, practically demanding adoration and worship. Niko felt compelled to keep kissing and licking it, bathing it in his saliva and being rewarded with the nasty, but surprisingly addictive taste of Sunset's dick.

His own undersized peeny was pulsing desperately in the confines of his pants, erect and standing at attention from the mere presence of a far superior breeding tool. For all of Niko's excuses, his little cock was clearly all too happy to enjoy his degradation at Sunset's hands. It was pulling the poor boy in the worst of directions, reducing his already pathetic amount of will and self-confidence to practically nothing. The only thing he could do was to keep giving wet mouth hugs to Sunset's shaft, moving inch by inch along its length down to her large, sweaty balls. 

Sunset herself was completely glued to her phone screen, absentmindedly petting Niko with her free hand while he suckled and kissed her cock. Luckily, he didn't need to guess for long what Sunset was busy with – very soon she brought her attention back to him, turning the phone and pointing her index finger at something on the screen with a suggestive smile on her lush lips.

Niko was mortified to see that Sunset had apparently already posted that disgraceful picture she took into some group chat, and in fact, there was already a short response from someone named 'Rara'

_"What a cutie!"_

The other person by the name of 'Dash' was a bit more straightforward:

_"would luv to fuck his face"_  
"haha jk jk"  
"unless..." 

Niko saw more messages flash on the screen, but before he could read them Sunset snatched her phone away, leaving him to wonder about the further responses.

Before Niko could get too lost in contemplation, Sunset gripped her cock and pushed its tip into the boy's vacant mouth.

"Do not forget about your job, Niko. You're my cum dumpster now, so it's your responsibility to drain my balls whenever they get full. And they fill up fast, so you better not dawdle, or else I might need to take matters into my own hands."

Niko felt a little tremble of fear pass through him upon hearing Sunset's threat. He didn't know what exactly she had in store for him, but it certainly wouldn't end well for his throat… or his wholly unprepared virgin asshole.

So Niko made sure to do his best, massaging Sunset's cockhead with his tongue while it was inside his mouth. He even brought his hands to her fat, heavy balls, rubbing them tenderly and examining their pliable surface with perverted curiosity. He could sense Sunset's large, firm testicles residing inside. It served as a painful reminder of his own inadequacies – just one of her testes could easily outproduce a hundred Nikos put together.

His jaws were starting to get stretched almost to the point of pain by Sunset’s girthy cock. The gargantuan tool was advancing ever deeper inside his mouth under the unrelenting pressure of her hips. She pulled him in by the back of his head at the same time, leaving the boy no way to escape the violent throat stretching.

Niko felt inch after inch of salty cockflesh slide steadily inside his mouth. Sunset’s crotch was drawing closer and closer with each second. There was a patch of trimmed fiery hair just above the base of her cock, perfectly placed to cushion his nose if he was ever able to swallow her length in full.

Alas, his untrained throat was woefully unprepared for this kind of challenge. To Niko, it felt as if his mouth was completely stuffed with dick, and now that it began advancing into his gullet, his gag reflex was acting up too. Soon, the first tears rolled down his cheeks, leaving wet, salty trails behind.

Worst of all, Sunset was typing out some messages to her friends all the while, not even noticing that her cock was beginning to suffocate the poor boy. Only when his strained cough sounded through the room did Sunset let him pull away, finally paying attention to his struggles.

Wads of nasty dickspit flew out of Niko’s mouth as he coughed again, while thick ropes of it swayed underneath his chin, stretching down to the floor and then breaking away to join the slimy pool of gunk underneath.

“Oh, haha. Sorry, Niko~” Sunset rubbed her cock on his face, using it to ‘clean up’ the tears from his cheeks. “You do look a bit more like a proper cockslut now.” She laughed, bringing her phone up to take another picture.

Niko didn’t resist, even giving a hint of a smile as the photo was taken. Some part of his mind was still desperately hoping that this would be the last of the humiliating pictures of him for today, or better – forever. But if not… at least he could be sure that his humiliating descent into slutdom would be well-documented.

“By the way, Applejack wants to join us. That’s ok with you, right?”

“Uhh…”

“Great! I’ll tell her you agreed.”

Sunset pushed her cock back into Niko’s mouth before he could even try to protest, leaving him no option but to obediently suckle on her tip while she gleefully typed a response on her smartphone. He felt even less in control of his own fate now than he’d ever had. A quick glance at Sunset’s face only alarmed him more – the well-hung girl was positively burning with perverted desire, and that spelled big trouble for her new personal cocksleeve. Unfortunately for Niko, his suspicions were all too right.

“Mhmm. She should be here soon,” Sunset continued, pocketing her phone. She gave the boy a quick appraising look, before placing both of her hands firmly on top of his head with a wide, lewd smile on her lips. “But I do need to cum in your slutty mouth at least once before she’s here, so… I hope you’re ready, Niko~”

He wasn’t ready. Not at all. The first sudden push of Sunset’s hips left him with a mouth full of cock and his throat under a serious threat of an all-out assault. She followed up with a slower, steady drive forward, forcing the rest of her shaft inside little by little. Niko’s body rebelled against such a clear violation of his oral jurisdiction, trying to expunge the musky intruder, but finding little success. The involuntary contractions of his neck muscles did a good job massaging Sunset’s dick though, serving as a kind of reconciliation for the lack of attention to the rest of her shaft.

“You’re doing great, almost got it all in.”

Niko didn’t feel like he was _doing_ anything, other than gurgling and gagging pathetically while Sunset forcefully stretched out his throat with her huge cock. And, as much as he himself wanted to believe it, he wasn’t anywhere close to taking her whole shaft. Sunset stuffed barely a third of her length in his mouth and he was almost suffocating already, getting a lot of Sunset’s heady musk in his lungs, but very little oxygen.

Niko’s vision blurred as tears again filled his eyes. He tried to keep himself composed but it was to no avail. The further Sunset’s cock traveled inside his gullet, the more difficult it was for him to control the involuntary reactions of his body. He coughed and gagged pathetically, spitting out musk-infused drool around her dick. He tried to keep his throat from being speared, instinctively gripping Sunset’s legs and pushing himself away. Unfortunately, his meager strength was not nearly enough to stop the steady advance of her crotch towards his face.

Sunset’s sadistic tendencies, no doubt, were quite pleased by the degrading display. She relented a bit eventually, pulling her shaft back and leaving only the precum-spewing cockhead inside the boy’s mouth. But his respite was short indeed, as Sunset clearly had no intention of letting her cumdump relax _too_ much. As soon as her hips were in position, she pushed them forward, this time even harder than before. Her cock went nearly as deep as it had been just a few seconds ago, only this time it was just the beginning.

The unsucked part of Sunset’s shaft was clearly visible, lacking the characteristic shine of fresh spit on it. And judging by the ruthlessness with which she was manhandling Niko, Sunset was aiming to get it fully covered in the boy’s drool by the end of this throatfucking session.

She was making good progress too! But it came at Niko’s expense, as the powerless boy had to endure the full force of Sunset’s debased desires. Instead of sinking her cock slowly inside his throat she decided to switch up her tactic, performing a strong, deep thrust and then moving back to have another go. This way, she began literally punching her way through Niko’s gullet, reaching deeper and deeper inside of him.

Niko didn’t feel like he had any agency at all at this point. He wasn’t even a person anymore, just a living fleshlight serving his mistress’s desires. It seemed as if her cock had already pierced through a good half of his body and yet there was still so much more left to go. He choked and coughed, crying his eyes out from the strain, all to Sunset’s perverted satisfaction. She had bullied him a lot in the past, but none of it ever felt nearly as degrading and filthy, yet neither did it ever make him this horny.

It was embarrassing to admit but despite all of the discomfort, his little prick was hard and throbbing, regularly sending sensations of shameful pleasure into the boy’s cock-intoxicated brain. He never thought that being a dicksleeve could feel this _good_. Yet here he was, taking pleasure in his no-longer-virgin throat being violently raped by his ex-bully.

“~Ahhh~” Sunset moaned out after a particularly rough thrust, her eyes blazing with lust. “I also wanted… ~ohhh~… to say sorry for taking your lunch money, Niko.”

This really didn’t seem like the time for it. Her words didn’t even sound particularly sincere, interrupted as they were by ecstatic moans and pleasured exhales.

“So from now on, I will ensure that my little cumdumpster never goes hungry in school.” Sunset continued pistoning inside his mouth while she talked, not giving Niko any opportunity to respond with anything other than impotent mewling and sputtering. Not like his input was needed, of course. Cumdumpsters like him were supposed to worship and obey, not to question their mistresses.

The closer Sunset got to her climax, the more ferocious her thrusts became. She paid little heed to Niko’s troubles, dragging his head along her cock as if it was just an inanimate fleshlight. At this point, the boy was too exhausted and broken to even resist, moving like a doll under his mistress’s guidance. His arms hung limply along his sides, dangling back and forward as they followed the jerky movements of his head and body.

“Here comes your meal, Niko. I made it myself, so it should be extra tasty~” Sunset thrust forward one last time, forcefully pulling Niko to her crotch until his nose finally touched her red-yellow pubes. The contact had been short, but it was still an important milestone in Sunset’s conquest of the boy’s throat. She pulled him away immediately, leaving only her tip inside Niko’s mouth while he whimpered and coughed, looking up at her with eyes full of tears and a pitiful expression on his face. There could be no sight more pleasant for the wicked girl. It sent her over the edge, but not before she pushed her cock further inside his mouth, making sure that her load would be delivered directly into Niko’s gullet.

“~ _Oh fuck~”_ Sunset exhaled as the first shot traveled through her shaft. “Eat up, slut.”

Niko felt her dick tremble inside his mouth, and the next moment a fat rope of cum hit the back of his throat, almost making him choke. Before the first shot could even reach his stomach, there was already a next one coming… and then another... and another. Niko could actually feel his belly progressively fill up with Sunset’s thick, hot jizz. Much of her essence had also splashed back into his mouth, giving him his first real taste of cum. It was vile, disgusting… and all too addictive for the young boyslut.

Sunset wasn’t joking about satisfying his hunger, that’s for certain. By the time her release began tapering off, Niko felt like he had the biggest meal of his life. The girl that had so ruthlessly bullied him in the past, had just filled his stomach to the brim with her ball-gunk… and he couldn’t be more pleased about it.

That taste of jizz was strong in his mouth, and the humiliation he felt was even stronger. But no matter how far into depravity Sunset pushed him, Niko just couldn't bring himself to try to stop it. He was far too committed to turn back now. Even more importantly - he still didn't get his own release!

Watching Sunset's post-orgasmic bliss was pure torture for the boy. His mouth had just given her the kind of pleasures that his own undersized prick could only dream of. _Something_ was telling him that she wasn't planning to return the favor.

" _Ohh_ , I really needed that," Sunset sighed as she finally pulled her cock out of his mouth. "You're a natural cocksucker, Niko. If I knew your mouth would feel this good I'd have been fucking your face long ago."

Niko blushed, averting his gaze upon hearing Sunset's shameful 'praise'. Secretly, he himself was surprised at just how pleasant it was to hear her words, all despite the unthinkable humiliation of becoming her willing cumdumpster.

"Oh, don't make that face. I know you love it, slut." Sunset gave him a playful whack to the face with her cock, smearing the remains of her cum across his cute feminine features. "Now be a good boy and say 'thank you' for the meal I've given you and give my tip a nice wet kiss." She pointed her dick at his lips, waiting for the boy to fulfill her command.

Niko had no choice but to do what his mistress ordered him.

“ _Thank you,”_ he whispered softly. For a split second, he looked at Sunset’s slimy cockhead unsurely, gathering his resolve. Throwing away all the hesitation, he pushed his head forward a moment later, placing a long tender tongue kiss directly around her drooling cockslit. He raised his gaze back to Sunset’s face, looking her in the eyes while he suckled on her tip.

Their moment of intimacy was suddenly interrupted, as someone made a few quick but insistent knocks on the door of the classroom. Niko felt his heart sink, but Sunset didn’t seem to be concerned at all.

“That must be Applejack,” she smirked. “Just on time.”

Before Niko could say a word, Sunset turned around and casually strolled to the door with her huge semi-flaccid cock bouncing before her. The boy was left in the middle of the classroom, standing on his knees in a large wet puddle of spit, pre and jizz. His belly felt full and heavy, filled to the brim with Sunset’s warm semen.

Being a good obedient boy, he stayed in place, observing with interest and trepidation as Sunset unlocked the door and welcomed Applejack inside.

“I see y’all had already had some good fun,” the farm girl chuckled, noticing Sunset’s naked, spit-covered cock.

“We certainly did, right Niko?”

“Umm… yeah?” The boy answered unsurely. He was desperately lacking in confidence already, and now that another girl was here, it became even more difficult for him to keep himself composed. He never had any trouble with Applejack before, but if he was honest, he was still quite intimidated by her far superior strength. Even many of the more assertive boys preferred to avoid angering her, while Niko’s legs trembled at the mere thought of a conflict.

“Hmm… he _is_ kinda cute.” Applejack licked her lips, nonchalantly rubbing her crotch.

“You gotta try his mouth. It’s heavenly,” Sunset commented with a suggestive smirk. She was stroking her cock absentmindedly, and Niko could already see it begin to harden anew. If things continued like this, he might soon have more large, drooling dicks on his hands than he could deal with.

“I sure will.” Applejack responded, taking off her denim skirt without a care in the world and throwing it on the teacher’s table.

Niko’s gaze was immediately attracted to a massive bulge in Applejack’s panties. It didn’t stay covered for long, though, as the girl quickly stripped off her undergarments, revealing her huge half-limp cock in all its naked glory. It was the second horse dong that Niko was presented with this day, which was already two more than he ever expected to encounter.

It seemed even girthier than Sunset’s, making Niko gulp in fear for his aching throat. Even if he could ever take that monstrous thing fully inside of him, he might just not live to tell the tale after.

“I think he likes you,” Sunset chuckled at the boy’s astounded expression. She could see exactly where his gaze was pointed and was seemingly able to read his mind just as well.

“‘Course he does. This little hussy just saw the thing he’d been missing all his life.” Applejack gripped her cock, giving it a slow pump. She directed her gaze at Niko, watching his expression carefully. “Don’t worry boy, I’ve got more than enough inches for you.”

On the contrary, Niko was worried that she might have _too many_. Whatever the case, his cock throbbed violently at the mere thought of taking that thing inside of him.

“Now how about you take your pants off too, Niko? We’re all friends here, aren’t we?” Sunset said without even an attempt to hide her lustful expression. She briefly glanced at Applejack, who nodded silently in agreement, already preparing for the show.

“Umm… all-alright,” Niko answered, rising timidly to his feet. Both of the girls were looking intently at him, making Niko even more self-conscious than he usually was. The fact that they were absentmindedly stroking their fat, hardening cocks only added to the intensity of the situation. Niko just couldn’t take his eyes away from the obscene display.

He began unbuttoning his trousers, fumbling for a few seconds with his clothes. The boy unlocked the zipper next and, after a brief sheepish glance at the girls, began lowering his pants.

He tried to get them down fast, but only stumbled more as a result. With a heavy blush on his face, he finally got the garment off after a bit of struggle, leaving him in his underwear before the pair of hung futas.

The front surface of his undies was flat enough that he might've been mistaken for a girl. Even when erect his dick barely left an imprint on his underwear in stark contrast to the thick, mouthwatering bulges that Sunset and Applejack had sported before. The underwhelming size of his package was a source of constant embarrassment, even before Sunset had publicly humiliated him by posting photos of his tiny prick online.

Niko looked at her, hoping that she would at least let him keep his shame tucked away. Unfortunately, it was not to be.

"Yes, take off your underwear too, Niko," Sunset responded to his questioning gaze. "No need to be shy. We're naked too!"

It was easy for her to say that when she sported such a monstrous pussystretcher. It wasn't just the nakedness that Niko was afraid of, after all. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to have any choice here.

His knees were bent awkwardly, his legs shook underneath him, but he still forced himself to go through with the process, grabbing the hems of his plain white underwear and lowering it under the girls' hungry gazes. Niko saw Applejack's shaft twitch as soon as his crotch was exposed. It drooled out a large sticky glob of precum, which turned into a long thick stream as it descended to the floor. He felt a strange desire to put his mouth underneath it and feast on her slimy essence.

Niko dragged his gaze away from Applejack's crotch, taking off his underwear and placing it beside his pants. Immediately he felt an instinctive desire to hide his crotch with his hands. He resisted the impulse, knowing that Sunset would not approve.

"Haha, it's even smaller than I thought." Applejack laughed, taking a step forward. "I need to get a bit closer to see it properly."

Niko couldn't hide his prick, so instead, he covered his face in a vain attempt to keep the embarrassment at bay. At first, he closed his eyes too, trying to avoid seeing the girls' gleeful expressions, but very soon the perverted curiosity overcame his mind, making him peek again and again until it became obvious that all his efforts to do otherwise were completely pointless.

Both of the girls quickly shortened the distance, stopping a dick's length away from Niko. Their large cocks completely dominated the space, aimed like weapons at the slutty femboy.

Applejack took another small step forward, pressing her drooling cockhead into Niko's package. "Has any girl ever even touched your little pecker, boy?"

Niko looked down, whispering an almost silent "No."

"So this the first one for you then?" Applejack smirked, gleefully rubbing Niko's small peeny with her own far larger shaft. "You likin' it?"

"Ummm…" Niko didn't know how to answer, as usual. He couldn't deny that getting some physical attention to his dicklet felt absolutely amazing, especially with how horny he was now. Even with Applejack clearly bullying his prick with her superior breeding tool, it still felt good enough that the boy could do nothing to stop his stiffy from constantly throbbing and leaking out whatever pathetic amount of pre it had stored inside.

"Oh, I'm sure he loves it," Sunset answered instead, pushing her cock to his crotch too. "Don't you, slut?" She lazily smacked his dick with her own, making the boy wince a little.

Niko didn't answer, but Sunset seemed to have little care for his response anyway. She was already taking her phone out and getting ready to make an even more shameful picture than the one that started this whole thing.

“Mmm, the girls are gonna like this one.” She pointed the camera at Niko’s crotch, placing her own cock beside it together with Applejack.

_Snap._

And just like that, Niko had passively allowed Sunset to take another humiliating picture of his prick. If it seemed small before, when put next to the girls’ massive futa horsecocks, it looked truly minuscule. Its surface was now also covered in Applejack’s slimy precum, generously donated by her drooling cockslit.

“Think it’s about time I gave your ass a test drive,” Sunset continued, hiding the phone back in her pocket. Niko only gulped in response, looking with dread at her huge shaft.

“Well, I’ve already got dibs on his mouth, so that’s fine with me.” Applejack placed one of her heavy, strong hands on the boy’s cheek, casually rubbing his lips with her thumb. “But you better make sure you give me a good sucking, boy, or else I might need to try out your ass too.” She grinned, pushing her finger inside Niko’s mouth and rubbing his tongue.

“I guess we first need to find a good place to spitroast this little slut.” Sunset added, looking around the classroom.

“Ain’t a problem, Sunny.” Applejack took a step back and quickly walked over to one of the desks, grabbed it, and casually carried it back to the front of the classroom. She placed the table down next to Niko, looking appreciatively at her work.

“Good thinking,” Sunset approved. “Now, Niko, lie down on it on your belly, and we’ll do the rest~”

The boy timidly shuffled to the table, following the girl’s orders and slowly sprawling over the school furniture. It became immediately apparent to him just how exposed his butt was in this position. In the corner of his vision, he saw Sunset swiftly walk over behind him. Without a warning, her hands were on his asscheeks, squishing them possessively.

“That’s a nice, soft ass. Pretty good for a boy.” She gave his behind a hearty smack.

Niko shuddered, emitting a sound that seemed closer to a moan than a cry of pain. Sunset continued molesting his booty and, meanwhile, Applejack took her position in front.

“Open up your mouth, hussy. My balls get too darn sweaty during class, so I need you to clean them up real good.” With those words, Applejack raised her shaft and presented her dark-brown nutsack to the boy. A moment later, she grabbed his head and pressed his face into her sweaty crotch.

Niko obediently pushed out his tongue, drinking in the salty liquid and replacing it with his spit. The musky smell of cock was completely overwhelming here, but that was nothing new to the recently broken-in boyslut. It did have a distinctly novel flavor, which made Niko wonder whether he would be able to reliably differentiate between the girls only by tasting their junk. That kind of skill might just come in handy in his new slutty life.

The salty taste of Applejack's balls would certainly be burned deeply into his brain after he was done cleaning them up. There was just so much surface to cover and all of it was richly permeated with her musk. From the moment he first placed his tongue on her overfilled sack, the nasty flavor of her hot, wet balls dominated his mouth.

At the same time, Sunset was getting increasingly handsy with his behind. She wasn't satisfied with just mauling his cheeks anymore, and had begun inching her fingers progressively closer to his virgin boypussy. And when Sunset's digits began prodding his hole, Niko gasped into Applejack's nuts from surprise. It felt strange, to say the least, but not necessarily unpleasant. He simply had a strong sense that this wasn't how that particular orifice was meant to be used. Unfortunately, Sunset seemed to disagree, and she had just the tool to prove him wrong.

"Mmm, I'm certainly gonna have a lot of fun with this tight piece of ass." She spat on his butthole and pushed her index finger deeper inside, forcing out a light moan from the boy. "You are lucky I've got some lube with me, Niko, or I might've had to fuck your ass raw right now."

"I would've liked to see that," Applejack laughed, dragging Nikos's face across her sack. She made good use of his soft skin as a rag for her swampy junk, leaving his face covered with her sweat and musk.

Niko felt Sunset's fingers retreat for the moment. A few seconds later, she spread his rear again, this time with one hand, and then squeezed out some cool, thick liquid directly onto his pucker.

"That should be enough for you. Now to cover my cock too…" Sunset commented as she poured the lube liberally all over her shaft. It was out of Niko's view, so he couldn't see it, but he did hear the wet fapping sound quite clearly once Sunset began stroking her dick to smear the lube over its surface. The girl was pushing the liquid inside Niko's asshole with her other hand at the same time, preparing both of them for the inevitable penetration.

Applejack was doing her own preparations too. Now that her balls got some of that nice sissy mouth worship, the time was coming to let Niko taste the main dish.

She stepped back a bit, finally giving the boy's abused face some personal space. But it didn't last long, as just a few seconds later Applejack was already pressing her precum-covered cockhead into his lips.

"Say _'Aaah'_ , boy. Get that slutty mouth wide open for me."

Niko obliged, obedient as always. He forced his jaws open wide, looking up at Applejack's face with puppy eyes while his mouth warmly welcomed her cock. There was nothing more natural than simply pushing her dick inside at that moment, and that's exactly what Applejack did. With a satisfied sigh, she sunk her fat, drooling cockhead in his mouth, placing one of her hands firmly on top of his head.

At the same time, Niko suddenly felt something large press into his pucker while Sunset spread his cheeks wide apart. "Take a deep breath, Niko~" She pushed her hips forward, spreading the boy's tight virgin asshole with her cock.

Niko could not heed Sunset's advice, as his mouth was already being violated by Applejack's even larger dick. As he felt the pressure on his unprotected behind increase, the last of his breath was forced out of his lungs in a lewd girlish moan, partially muffled by Applejack's sissy-pacifier. His butt clenched up instinctively, but that did little to stop Sunset's progress. She only pushed harder, forcing his muscles to progressively give in, eventually letting her tip slip inside his asshole.

Niko moaned even louder now. The pressure inside his ass was already immense and his butt only clenched up harder as Sunset's cock advanced. His mouth was in a similarly sorry state, forced to accommodate Applejack's girthy tool. Niko was powerless to resist. He resigned all control to the two assertive futa girls, letting them use his body for their personal depraved pleasure however they pleased.

Sunset's shaft was properly lubed up at the very least, and that made the process quite a bit easier for him. It was still a huge fucking cock though, which meant that pain was inevitable. But while there had been pain, there was pleasure too. Forbidden pleasure, only available to slutty boys who let themselves be violated by big brutish cocks. And Niko could be proud to have joined such a privileged club of cum-guzzling sissies.

Even if the pleasure wasn't yet enough to overpower the pain, his prick had already begun throbbing in response to the advancement of Sunset's cock through his rectum. It even seemed to Niko as if the powerful jerks of her shaft inside his ass transformed directly into the twitches of his own cock.

"How's his ass, Sunny? You likin' it?" Applejack asked casually, still continuing to push her own shaft deeper inside the boy's stretched out throat.

"He's really tight, that's for sure. I’m afraid he might pass out if I push too hard, haha."

"Yeah, that's how they always are when you break them in," Applejack answered with a smirk. She turned to Niko next, petting him as she looked into his tearful eyes. "We're gonna make a right proper cumslut out of you, boy, don't you worry."

Applejack pulled her cock out a bit, letting Niko take a full breath for a change. It was still completely filled with her heady crotch musk, of course, but it was _some_ kind of air, at least. Niko had to fight for every breath while Applejack's cock was lodged in his gullet, enduring the uncontrollable bouts of coughing and retching that it caused. It served as a good training for his throat though, of that there was no doubt. Applejack was clearly aiming to dominate his mouth completely and turn it into a warm fleshy cocksleeve for the lusty futa girls. 

She thrust back inside, forcing her shaft into his throat even more insistently than Sunset had been before. Niko saw Applejack's crotch quickly approaching his face, almost painfully aware of how her shaft snaked through his gullet. And at the same time, his ass was burning from Sunset's forceful intrusion. The sensations were completely overwhelming, and all of them were topped off by the violent throbbing of his own dick.

It was sliding roughly over the hard surface of the table, but even that was enough to bring the boy ever closer to his climax. He tried desperately to explain away the pleasure he felt, but could not come up with anything that wouldn't involve admitting that he was simply a cock-hungry boyslut. He took joy in being used by the stronger, more assertive girls and that couldn't be denied.

The shame of admitting it, even just to himself, had brought on a new wave of pleasure rushing straight from his crotch into his brain. It was as if his own body was rewarding him for being an unabashed cock-lover. It triggered an unstoppable feedback loop in his mind as humiliation turned into pleasure, which only made him more ashamed, raising the intensity of his perverted joy ever higher, until it all erupted out of him in an ecstatic sissy scream. The climax hit him like a hammer, making his whole body tense up as his prick released its pathetic load on the table underneath him.

Applejack made sure to muffle the boy's scream with her cock – they were still in school after all, and principal Celestia didn't like it when boys were molested in the classrooms… and she wasn't invited. Sunset shared a knowing look with her, chuckling at the boy's first proper orgasm. Niko was too high in the clouds to pay attention to that, of course. He heard the girls saying something to each other and laughing, but he couldn't discern any particular words. He felt Sunset give his ass a spank, while Applejack stroked his locks and rubbed his head. But what had really occupied his mind were… cocks. Sunset was still stretching his asshole out, steadily pushing her huge shaft inside him even while he was in the throes of his climax. And Applejack's gargantuan tool had bulldozed its way through his throat with little regard for his comfort at the same time. He was well and truly broken by the girls' breeding sticks, but if he thought they were going to give him any rest after his orgasm, he was thoroughly mistaken.

The pair of hung futas viewed it as a white flag – a sign of his total surrender and their cue to go all out on the mind-broken boy. After his climax ended, Niko's body relaxed and Sunset was quick to use that opportunity to press her cock even deeper inside of him. His ass had already gobbled up more than half of her shaft, but she was determined to push him to the very limit.

Applejack redoubled her efforts too, beginning to regularly thrust into Niko's mouth. She delighted in pushing her drooling meatstick far beyond his point of comfort and watching his reaction. The boy's eyes opened up wide, full of tears and looking pleadingly at her face. A casual movement of her hips was all it took to turn him into a crying mewling mess whenever she so desired. Not to speak of all the dickstink that the boy was forced to constantly breathe in. By this point, he had pretty much forgotten what clean air was even supposed to smell like. Inhaling the musk of his mistresses was Niko's new _normal_.

It was the unusual sensations in his rear that grabbed the boy's attention now. He had never had anything nearly as big and girthy inside his ass as Sunset's throbbing cock. It felt as if he had to take the biggest dump of his life… except it was more like the dump was taking him instead! No matter how hard he clenched, the twitching intruder only moved one way – ever deeper inside. At some point, his muscles simply began to grow tired of resisting the inevitable, progressively growing weaker and making Sunset's job even easier. When only a quarter of her length had remained outside, she decided to push it all in his ass in one go. Niko responded in the only way he could – by moaning like a desperate slut around Applejack's cock.

"~Ahhh~ Great job, Niko! I knew your ass could take my whole shaft," Sunset congratulated the boy, giving him an encouraging spank on the butt.

Take it, he could, but at what cost? Niko felt as if Sunset's cock had about reached his stomach from the back end, now that she hilted inside of his ass. Applejack was working her way from the front, and if things continued like this her bitchbraker might come quite close to meeting its counterpart from Sunset's side. Niko only hoped that that wouldn't be too much cock for his dainty body to handle.

"Damn, you already got it all inside of him, Sunny? Guess I need to speed up a little, hehe." Applejack's words served as a dark premonition for the helpless boy. He understood well enough what 'speeding up' would mean for his poor, abused throat.

True to her words, Applejacked firmly grabbed Niko's head, giving him only a second to prepare before thrusting inside. This time she didn't stop until the whole length was securely inside his mouth. Applejack kept herself hilted for a few seconds, just for a good measure, while Niko rapidly degraded into a whimpering mess.

This was the moment where the boy finally lost all sense of reality and the world around him. He was speared by two gargantuan cocks at the same time, and the experience completely overwhelmed his weak slutty mind. Niko just closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him, surrendering all control to the two domineering girls.

They pulled out and thrust inside him almost in unison, settling into a steady rhythm after a few tries. The regular slapping of Sunset's crotch against Niko's plump butt served as soft background music for their carnal act, accompanied also by all kinds of filthy sounds that escaped from his abused mouth while it was viciously raped by Applejack's fat dick.

Niko's body was sliding back and forward along the table with each thrust, dragging his half-flaccid dick over the surface in the process. It might've been more comfortable to be on a soft bed right now, but there was definitely something special in being fucked over a piece of school furniture like a dirty wanton slut. It was a kind of event that truly builds one's character. The character of a dick-hungry femboy that is. And Niko was well on his way to assuming his new role in life. It was as if the girls’ cocks were pushing more and more slutiness inside him with each thrust.

He already had one large thick load of cum churning in his belly, but it was only a matter of time until they added even more, Niko knew. At least he'll be able to save up his lunch money! That was a definite plus of letting the girls fill up his stomach with their potent sperm. Futa semen was also a very healthy and nutritious snack… or so he'd heard. It really was a win-win situation – the girls got to release the pressure from their nuts, and he got a nice, warm meal. Being a boyslut certainly had its perks!

And Applejack was already preparing to feed him her load. Unlike Sunset, she didn't get her release yet today, and she wasn't one to stretch out her fun for too long. She went hard and she came hard, so when her release began approaching, she only sped her hips up, giving a few last heavy throat-stretching thrusts to Niko's mouth before letting loose inside.

The boy felt his already over-encumbered belly fill up even more. Luckily for him, Applejack had other plans for her load than simply feeding it to the boy. After all, he still needed to get his first facial. She took that responsibility on herself, generously donating her slimy sperm to the cause.

The girl pulled her cock out of his mouth and pointed her spasming dickslit directly at his face. Niko decided to open up his eyes just at that moment to see the thing, but that was a very, very bad idea. The first cum-string that it spewed hit him squarely in the nose, splashing around and forcing him to immediately clench his eyes shut. He felt warm, thick liquid hit his face, becoming progressively covered by a layer of nasty cock-slime.

Niko's mouth hung open all the while, rapidly filling up with Applejack's semen that the boy struggled to swallow. There was just too much jizz already floating around in his belly. It was damn thick too, clogging up his throat and making gulping the stuff down even more difficult.

Luckily, Applejack was generous enough to help him out a little bit. After her dick finished unloading the contents of her balls on the boy's face, she pushed her shaft back into his mouth, forcing the semen into his gullet with her meaty cockhead.

"Damn, AJ, that was a big one. You must've really taken a liking to him." Sunset was still fucking Niko's soft ass, now thrusting at nearly full speed with few if any reservations.

"Heh, Maybe I have." Applejack pulled her cock out of the boy's violated mouth and gave him a few lazy slaps on the cheeks with it. "I think the other girls should try him out too; maybe make him our go-to cumdump? Wouldn't you want that, boy?" She asked Niko, smearing the cum over his face with her cockhead.

"Umm… [size=0.75em] _maybe_ [/size]," he answered, unsurely. Truth be told, he had no idea what he wanted. Unfortunately, it was quite difficult for him to verbally express the whole complexity of his emotions while his throat was still clogged with Applejack's jizz. His mouth was covered with that stuff too. It clung to his gums and teeth, spread into the crevices and folds, resisting his attempts to gulp it down. All the sperm that covered his face was also steadily drifting down, forcing him to lick up the bits over his mouth if he wanted to be able to talk without cum constantly sliding inside.

"Well, I've already got a few girls asking to take him for a ride. We'll see what they think," Sunset responded. "But I wouldn't mind having him all to myself, either. We can have plenty of fun with just the two of us, can't we Niko?" She slapped his butt, appreciatively squeezing it after the boy moaned out in response.

Sunset was steadily picking up the pace while she talked. No longer limited by Applejack's measured rhythm, she was progressively descending into the movements demanded by her needy cock. Fast and jerky, rubbing as much of her sensitive shaft over the soft, slick surface of Niko's tunnel. Her balls swung heavily underneath, hitting the boy's behind and even occasionally giving a smack to his own pouch. While Sunset might've completely missed that little bit of contact, Niko certainly didn't. His poor nuts were being bullied by Sunset's much larger and more virile counterparts, demonstrating their superiority with each stinging hit. It would've certainly hurt Niko's masculinity quite a bit, if he had any left. By this point, he had already tacitly accepted all the debasing notions that the girls had been putting in his head. Eating several meals worth of their cum seemed to have put him in just the right disposition for those ideas to take root within his weakened mind.

" _Oh_ _Fuck,_ I'm so fucking close!" Sunset drove her cock inside Niko's ass, pulling it back just as fast. The irregular slaps of her crotch against his tush had become especially loud. If there was anybody outside of the classroom right now, they would've certainly heard the distinct sounds of Niko's initiation ritual to a femmy cumslut. Sunset cared little about that – she was way too focused on emptying her balls into the boy's breeding hole to give a damn about such meaningless things as 'safety' and 'caution'. It's not like it would be the first time she had been caught railing some stupid slut's asshole, anyway.

"Sure seems like it's gonna be a big one," Applejack noted with a chuckle, pushing another helping of semen from Niko's face into his mouth with her cock. She took it upon herself to clean up the boy while Sunset finished assfucking him, though she accomplished that by simply forcing the jizz that covered him down his throat.

Sunset looked like she was about to respond for a moment, but only a long moan escaped when she opened her mouth. Niko felt her thick, hot cum pouring down his tunnel. He already knew just how voluminous Sunset's load could be, but what would it feel like when all that nasty sperm is released down his asshole? That was a mystery for him, one that the girl was just about to uncover.

It feels as if you've just been used like a cheap slut – that was Niko's first thought. And he… he liked that. He liked that a lot, in fact. The warmth that spread through his deepest parts, the powerful throbs of Sunset's shaft, the moans and possessive growling that sounded from behind. It was the forbidden pleasure of being a willing cocksleeve, and Niko felt intoxicated by it.

"~Fuuuuck~" Sunset sang out. "This won't be the last load I dump in his ass, that's for certain." She gave him one last hump before pulling her cum-smeared cock out of Niko's gaping butthole.

"Make sure this thing stays inside," Sunset added. Before Niko could ask what she had meant, he felt something rubbery being pushed into his asshole, securely corking it up and preventing her seed from escaping.

"Now, how about a few last photos for the memories?"

Applejack nodded appreciatively, while Niko… well, nobody seemed to care for his opinion either way. Even if he had an equal vote in the matter – which he certainly did not – he was already outnumbered two-to-one. He didn't even attempt to disagree, lying exhaustedly on the table while Sunset took several pictures of his viciously molested rear and cum-covered face.

Unfortunately for the double-teamed boy, this wasn't even the end of his debasement. Now that the girls had satisfied their hunger – temporarily, at least – it was time for certain someone to clean up their mess. That someone was Niko, of course, and his smirking mistresses were happy to notify him that it was now _his_ responsibility to deal with the huge pool of nasty gunk that had accumulated underneath him.

No mops were allowed either, since they didn't want to leave any physical evidence, Sunset argued, and thus Niko absolutely _had to_ clean it all up with his tongue.

It was an arduous process, to say the least. His stomach was already churning with a large load of girlcum, and his bowels also held about as much of that nasty ballslime. Yet now he had to feed on the remnants of their seed mixed in with saliva, pre and who knows what else, all licked up straight from the floor.

It was a miracle that he somehow managed to force that foul stuff into himself. Fortunately, it didn't actually seem to taste _that_ bad, or maybe he was just getting used to it by now?

It took him a good while to slurp up most of the filthy sludge-pools. Cleaning up the largest of them – one that was directly underneath his head and consisted mostly of Applejack's fallen semen – was definitely quite the experience for the boy. The farm girl looked on with perverted interest as Niko dutifully consumed her jizz, while Sunset quickly snapped a few more pictures.

Both of them had dressed up back again while he 'worked', but they weren't as quick to hide their half-softened breeding sticks, given that they could easily continue stroking the things even with their skirts on. Niko was quite afraid that by the time he finished cleaning up, they'd be demanding to go another round with him; he wasn't at all sure if he would be able to survive that.

Luckily, his mistresses were merciful, even letting him finish his task without forcing Niko to lick up every last bit of slime from the floor. By this point, it was abundantly clear that they couldn't give less of a damn about hiding the 'evidence'. Sunset, the boy was certain, would've left a pool of her jizz in the class without any second thought. She was clearly much more interested in simply getting Niko to debase himself for her pleasure than in anything else. He might've been outraged about it more… if only he himself didn't find the idea depravedly hot.

Niko stood up from his knees, exhausted, feeling heavy in the stomach, but well-satisfied. Finally, the room was clean – more or less – and the girls were about ready to return him his freedom. Sunset didn't forget to get his phone contacts first, though, "for further instructions".

The girls had exited the room, happily chatting with each other. Niko followed suit, fumbling with his unzipped pants in the process. He had to wear his belt much looser than usual, so full of cum his stomach was. And the smell… it was everywhere around him. The smell of fresh jizz. His breath stank of it, just as his whole body did. And his clothes too. Now that he was about to go into the public, Niko became suddenly very aware of all that.

The girls didn't seem to care much though. Sunset closed the classroom, squeezed his butt one last time for good measure, and bid the boy goodbye, accompanying it with a quick air smooch. Applejack even gave him a wink.

He had to go home now. Wet, exhausted, and smelling like a dirty whore. He felt like one too. With a heavy weight in his stomach, and on his mind, he took a step, and then another, onwards – to his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Grey Heart.
> 
> You can check out my other profiles at:  
> [FimFiction](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/366787/SpoonfedArt)  
> [SoFurry](https://spoonfed.sofurry.com/)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Spoonfed/profile)


End file.
